


"I'm Here Now."

by musicalmarvels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, References to Depression, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmarvels/pseuds/musicalmarvels
Summary: You're Tony's daughter, who suffers with depression in silence until he finds you having a panic attack.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Daughter Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & Teen Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	"I'm Here Now."

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! so i decided to make an ao3 account in the hopes that more people would see and read my fanfics! this is an old imagine i wrote for my tumblr actually and i thought i would share it on here. so if you've seen this fic before,,,,please know that i didn't steal it. this is my imagine from my tumblr! i think i'm mostly going to write platonic fanfics?? i love to read father and daughter fanfictions or like father figure stories and i have so many ideas for fanfics and decided why not write my own? so, enjoy this imagine! i just wanted to give a little introduction :)

Being the daughter of Tony Stark isn’t exactly what people might think. 

While I do have an enormous house to live in, plenty of designer clothes to wear, and access to a private jet that can fly me anywhere I want, those are just material things. Sometimes, I think I use material things to fill the numbness I feel in my chest. Impulsive buying is what I do best, and honestly, I go shopping too much. 

Yet, it’s better than being alone in this big, empty house. 

I am lonely. Most of the time. 

You would think I would have lots of friends, a significant other, people who care…

I really don’t have any friends. I’ve tried, but none of my friendships or relationships ever seem to work. They always leave me in the end. I know that I’m too much to deal with - my constant mood swings, my depression, my pessimistic outlook on the world; I wouldn’t want to be around me either. 

It’s nice for them. They get to walk away when they get tired of me. I am tired of me, but I can’t just leave. I am trapped as me for the rest of my life. 

I think about death a lot. 

I wake up, and I wish I hadn’t. I spend my days wondering what it would be like if I wasn’t here. I think about my death and how, finally, all the thoughts would stop. 

My dad doesn’t know. I’m too afraid to tell him. I’m scared of what he’ll think, what he’ll say, how he’ll feel about it. The thoughts tell me he doesn’t care, though. He’s busy all the time and telling him would just make me a burden. I don’t want to be a burden. 

So, I pretend that everything is okay. I should be happy. I have a good life. 

But, I should have known I couldn’t keep my secret forever. 

Tonight was one of those nights where I couldn’t stop thinking. Late at night is when they were the worst. The thoughts would just keep piercing my mind. They wouldn’t leave me alone. 

You’re worthless. 

You’ll never be anything. You mean nothing. 

You have nobody. Nobody cares about you. 

You’re a failure. 

A disappointment. 

That’s all you’ll ever be. 

I was sobbing. Sobbing so hard I couldn’t breathe. The thoughts were suffocating me. When I get into this mindset, I start to panic. I don’t know how to make it stop, and I start to freak out.

Tears are streaming down my face. I’m holding my hands over my ears and begging everything to please stop. I can’t breathe, and I am taking short, shallow breaths; I’m trying to take deep breaths, but I can’t. I can’t do it. My heart is beating abnormally fast. The tears are coming out faster. My breathing is getting faster. 

Suddenly, I feel arms around me and hurriedly push them away, “No,” I try to yell, but it comes out as more of a cry, “No, no, I’m fine, go away, go away.”

They gently grab my hands and say, “Baby, look at me, it’s okay.” 

I look at them. It’s my dad, which causes me to panic more. He was never supposed to know about my issues. 

“Y/N, listen to me, I’m going to help you, okay?” he asks, “I need you to copy my breathing.” 

He takes exaggerated breaths, breathing in for seven seconds, out for seven seconds. I do the same. This goes on for a few minutes until I feel I am calmed down. 

“I’m sorry,” I say, softly, “My thoughts can become so overwhelming, and I don’t know how to make them stop, so I freak out and then I can’t breathe. I’m sorry I never told you. I was scared. I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“You never have to be scared to talk to me about anything,” he reassures me, “What kind of thoughts are you having?” 

“Sometimes,” I look away from him, hesitating, “I think about not being here anymore.” 

I don’t look back at him. I don’t want to see his reaction. How is a parent supposed to react when their child says they’d rather be dead? 

“Baby,” He begins to say, and I can hear the sorrow in his voice. He pulls me into his arms, holding me, and I feel silent tears stream down my face. I feel a sense of security being held, having not felt affection in so long. He lightly strokes my hair, and I bury my head further into his chest. 

“I’m here now. I’m going to help you. You won’t have to go through this alone anymore.” 

And, for the first time, I begin to feel okay.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm working on making my fics longer,,,i promise,,,,i feel like this is so short :( my next fanfic is probably going to be about the guy who didn't like musicals because i'm obsessed with that show right now and it actually has a lot of fanfics on here?? i just love professor hidgens being a dad (also, the main reason i made this account because the fandom is pretty active on here, not really on tumblr anymore) i also have no idea how to work this website,,,,like at all. i hope people actually leave me comments please i would appreciate it so much :')


End file.
